Assickteru
by grettama
Summary: Kalau kau berani, ayo jadian denganku!" tantang Naruto. "Hn. Kau pikir aku takut, Dobe?" YAOI. Prekuel.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Kalau kau berani, ayo jadian denganku!" tantang Naruto. "Hn. Kau pikir aku takut, Dobe?"**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning : Gaje. AU. YAOI. OOCness. Don't like don't read.**

**Inspired by : Opera Van Java (?)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hanya sebuah fic pendek untuk mengisi waktu luang…xp happy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Assickteru_**

-

-

-

-

-

"Err… Sakura … mau nggak jadi pacarku?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto, tepat di depan pintu kelasnya ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang cukup manis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Benar, _ketika ia berpapasan_. Benar-benar pernyataan cinta yang tidak direncanakan.

Haruno Sakura yang hendak masuk ke kelas membeku dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri. "Kau gila ya?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Eh? Kayaknya enggak…" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hal itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata hijau emeraldnya, memelototi cowok berambut pirang yang baru saja mengajaknya pacaran semudah ingin pinjam penghapus.

"Aku nggak mau, Naruto," sergah Sakura kasar, melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya memberikan _death glare _ke teman sekelasnya yang satu itu.

"Eh??? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Sakura dengan tampang _hopeless_.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau, titik. Dan jangan berani-berani mengajakku _pacaran _lagi, kalau kau nggak mau menyesal. Kita nggak level."

Naruto melongo di depan kelas, ditertawakan seluruh teman-temannya yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya. Ini sudah ke delapan belas kalinya dalam hidup cowok pirang itu, dia ditolak cewek. Bayangkan saja kalau semuanya diterima, dia sudah punya delapan belas pacar. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya tidak jelek untuk ukuran cowok. Matanya biru memukau, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, tubuhnya tegap karena rajin berolahraga dan dia teman yang sangat baik. Apa yang kurang? Yep, kepintarannya agak dibawah rata-rata kalau kau nggak mau menyebut seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu tolol. Mungkin tipe seperti Naruto lebih cocok menjadi teman daripada pacar, begitulah pikir semua cewek yang pernah ditembak Naruto.

"Dobe."

Suara sarkastis yang sok _stoic_ itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Tak mungkin dia tidak mengenali suara yang sudah sangat dibencinya sejak ia mengenyam pendidikan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Pantat Ayam Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!" balas Naruto sebal, tampangnya berubah garang. "Pagi-pagi jangan cari masalah, ya?!"

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh. "Kau ini memang kelebihan energi atau gimana sih? Pantas saja kau tidak laku."

"Itu nggak ada hubungannya, brengsek!" sangkal Naruto sebal. Ia sudah melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke, tangannya mengepal di kanan kiri tubuhnya, siap memukul muka pucat di hadapannya kapan saja.

"Tumben usuratonkachi sepertimu bisa menganalisa ucapan orang lain."

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan kebalikan dari Naruto. Dengan mata onyx menawan yang sangat kontras di wajah pucatnya yang terpahat sempurna, belum lagi kepintarannya yang luar biasa, membuat semua cewek-cewek bisa menjadi _fan girls_-nya dalam sekejap. Intinya, bukan masalah besar baginya untuk mendapatkan pacar. Tapi yang mengherankan dari kesempurnaan Sasuke itu, yang terkadang tidak bisa ditangkap nalar oleh cewek-cewek seantero Konoha adalah, kenapa dia mau-maunya meladeni Naruto, bahkan malah memanas-manasi cowok pirang itu setiap hari, tidak pernah absen. Padahal dia tipe cowok _stoic _dan _cool _yang seharusnya pendiam. Tapi Sasuke jadi banyak bicara dan super sarkastis kalau ada di dekat Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu, sial!" sentak Naruto, mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Menurutku, aku tidak perlu menjaga ucapanku di depan orang bodoh, buang-buang waktu saja."

Pertengkaran rutin setiap pagi itu sudah menjadi tontonan bagi para anggota kelas yang lain. Mereka semua sekarang sedang duduk manis, menonton dengan serius.

"Sialan kau!" sergah Naruto emosi. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah pucat menyebalkan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih cakep sedikit saja dariku, lalu kau bisa seenaknya, ya!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau aku memang lebih keren darimu, Dobe."

Kalimat barusan membuat emosi Naruto memuncak, heran kenapa bisa ada orang menyebalkan begitu yang terlahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini. "Kau…!"

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke, merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya memancing amarah Naruto.

Naruto menggeram marah, tapi tidak bisa membalas.

"Kalau kau memang lebih keren dariku, kau tidak mungkin ditolak melulu kan? Akui saja kekalahanmu, Dobe. Aku menang telak darimu."

"Memangnya siapa kau berani bicara begitu?" Naruto kelihatannya sudah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kau tidak jauh beda denganku, Teme! Punya pacar saja kau tidak pernah! Tapi tidak heran sih, kau kan memang super duper menyebalkan."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke membelalak, tak percaya Naruto akan bisa membalasnya. Walaupun Sasuke sempurna, tapi dia memang belum pernah pacaran, dan Naruto tahu itu. "Kau pikir kau mengenalku? Jangan seenaknya mengatai orang lain menyebalkan kalau kau sendiri juga begitu. Pacarku saja kau bukan."

Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke lagi, membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Jangan banyak omong, Teme!" Naruto habis sabar.

Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan. "Orang yang tidak laku lebih baik tutup mulut, Dobe."

Oke. Kalimat barusan menguras kesabaran Naruto. "Kau juga belum pernah pacaran! Kalau kau berani, ayo jadian denganku!" tantang Naruto diluar kendali.

"Hn. Kau pikir aku takut, Dobe? Pacaran denganmu bukan masalah besar."

"Ok!" seru Naruto, dan bersamaan, mereka melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah kemeja masing-masing, masih memberikan _death glare _satu sama lain.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

"Wah, wah, ada yang baru jadian rupanya?" terdengar suara memecah keheningan dari arah pintu. Seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker mencolok yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Satu matanya yang tidak tertutup masker memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

Kata-kata dari Kakashi-sensei itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang saling melempar _death glare_, ganti menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Ah!" seru Naruto dramatis sambil menunjuk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memegang keningnya dengan _shock_. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disetujuinya.

"Nah, berhubung bel masuk sudah bunyi dari tadi, sebaiknya kalian duduk, tak peduli kalian baru jadian atau apalah itu…" kata Kakashi-sensei, masih penuh senyum sambil berjalan ke meja guru.

Kali ini, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak membantah, mereka berjalan ke tempat mereka di paling belakang kelas dengan tampang lesu. Cewek-cewek penggemar berat Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan tampang cengok luar biasa, tak percaya pujaan hati mereka baru saja jadian dengan seorang cowok.

"Kenapa sih kau mengiyakan begitu saja, Teme?! Jadi runyam, kan masalahnya!" desis Naruto galak begitu Kakashi-sensei mula menerangkan matematika.

Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis, masih _shock_ dengan insiden paling memalukan dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha barusan. "Terbawa suasana, Dobe. Mana ada laki-laki yang menolak tantangan? Lagipula kenapa juga kau mengajukan hal konyol seperti itu? Memalukan tahu."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Harusnya kau menolak tadi!"

"Dan dianggap pengecut olehmu? Jangan harap."

"Tapi kita sama-sama cowok!"

"Pasangan baru di belakang sana, pacarannya nanti saja, aku sedang menerangkan integral sekarang," perkataan Kakashi-sensei memotong pertengkaran dua sejoli itu, membuat seluruh kelas bersiul menggoda.

Naruto membenamkan kepalanya ke lengannya dan duduk tertelungkup di meja, tidak berani menatap teman-teman sekelasnya, sementara Sasuke melempar _death glare _ke semua orang yang berani mengejeknya.

Dari situlah semuanya bermula, kejadian yang merubah hidup dua orang pemuda lima belas tahun itu.

**_Owari_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Haha… judulnya aneh ya? Itu adalah judul lagu band-nya cowok saia, dan saia lagi suka banget sama lagu itu…jadi saia pake sebagai judul deh…xp *disuntrung pacar karena seenaknya make judul lagunya buat fic yaoi*

'Assickteru' itu pelesetan dari kata 'Aishiteru', jadi maksudnya, 'assickteru' itu kurang lebih berarti umpatan sekaligus pernyataan cinta… entah kenapa tiap kali denger lagu itu yang keinget SasuNaru melulu, yang notabene selalu manggil 'Teme-Dobe' kapanpun, tapi saling sayang…x)

Nah…sekarang… Mind to review? ^^


End file.
